vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
The Fireman
Summary Having apparently wandered across the woods and mountains of Twin Peaks for untold years, The Giant was a mysterious apparition seemingly associated with the alternate planes of reality known as the Lodges, most specifically the White Lodge, a world believe to be the abode of the spirits who rule over men and nature, and the final resting place for righteous souls who endured the trials of the White Lodge's shadow-self - the Black Lodge, and achieved perfection. The Giant manifested few times to Special Agent Dale Cooper throughout his investigation of the murder of Laura Palmer (Usually preceded by the appearances of a kindly, senile old waiter of the Great Northern Hotel), giving him advices which, albeit extremely cryptic and obtuse, have played an instrumental role in solving the case. His last apparition was in the part of the Black Lodge known as "the waiting room", where he manifested in place of the old waiter and exclaimed "one and the same" before disappearing. A similar entity, going by the epithet of The Fireman, inhabited a vast, monochromatic palace atop a rocky atoll located amidst an endless mauve-colored sea. Seemingly standing in complete opposition to the negative force known as "JUDY", and having bore witness to the damage to the fabric of existence caused by the Trinity nuclear test, and the spewing of her seeds in the physical world, among which was the demonic spirit named BOB, proceeding to counter it through a ritual intended to stall their influence in the world, creating the static archetype of Laura Palmer through a wave of golden light from behind his face, in the form of a shining marble which was then filled with "Love" and actualized within the physical universe. The Fireman would then proceed to manifest to several people throughout the narrative following this event, luring them unto his realm and often giving them clues and instructions in order to fulfill an unclear agenda. Though the relation between the two is not explicitly defined, it likely stands to reason that the Giant is some sort of Avatar or manifestation of the Fireman, due to the many similarities between them, including a connection to the White Lodge in general, coupled with the differences in their apparent age and modus operandi. Powers and Stats Tier: 1-A Name: Unknown, although he refers to himself as "The Fireman"; The Giant, "???????", "Señor Droolcup". God Origin: Twin Peaks Gender: Inapplicable, though appears Male. Age: Irrelevant Classification: Ruler of the White Lodge, "God Energy" Powers and Abilities: Beyond-Dimensional Existence (Type 2), Reality Warping, Plot Manipulation (Sees all of existence as a movie, and can affect it from this perspective), Spatial Manipulation, Conceptual Manipulation (Type 1. Created Laura Palmer as an archetypal concept from his thoughts, and later trapped BOB's essence into a cage with no resistance on the latter's part), Electricity Manipulation, Technology Manipulation, Flight / Levitation, Non-Corporeal, Time Manipulation, Clairvoyance, Sealing, Matter Manipulation, Creation (Seemingly created a glove capable of affecting and physically destroying the true forms of Spirits of the Black Lodge. Materialized an hexagonal wooden object on Andy's hands), Immortality (Types 5, 9 and 10), Immersion (Inserted Laura Palmer's concept within fictional layers of nested realities/dreams, and later did the same to BOB and Mr. C's essence, redirecting it to the outside of Twin Peaks' Sheriff Station), Possession, Transduality (Type 3), Avatar Creation, Portal Creation, Telepathy, Soul Manipulation, Fate Manipulation, Teleportation, Abstract Existence (Type 1), BFR, Light Manipulation, Subjective Reality, Cosmic Awareness, Nonexistent Physiology (Type 2), Perception Manipulation, Dream Manipulation, Morality Manipulation, Smoke Manipulation, Causality Manipulation, Energy Manipulation, Acausality (Type 5) Attack Potency: Outerverse level (Resides in the Mauve Sea, a transcendental world of pure symbols and archetypes from which all of existence is seen as fiction, manifesting as a movie projected upon a flat screen which its inhabitants can affect on a fundamental level, encompassing infinite higher vibrational planes of space-time and extending even unto the Black Lodge and the starry void of nonexistence which lies beyond it, with beings capable of manifesting in the latter planes appearing spatially flat within his fortress. Views the dark void inhabited by the Experiment as part of the fiction projected upon his movie screen, and his form is implied to be a shell to an even higher, fully abstract being, standing in direct opposition to Mother's darkness) Speed: Irrelevant (Exists outside of space and time as concepts, and can peer into different points in time even across higher layers of reality where the base world occupied by Twin Peaks is seen as being akin to a fictional story) Lifting Strength: Irrelevant Striking Strength: Irrelevant Durability: Outerverse level (Stands outside of, and beyond all of existence in a plane where it is seen as nothing but fiction, and his truest form is a fully abstract mass of violet light existing beyond human comprehension, unable to be properly visualized by lesser beings, who loosely perceive it as a spherical object possessing a vaguely humanoid shape. His realm was completely unaffected by the detonation of the atom bomb during the Trinity nuclear test, which damaged several higher layers of existence and formed an intercourse between the physical world and the nonexistence of the Black Lodge, having seen this event as mere fiction) Stamina: Irrelevant Range: Outerversal Standard Equipment: Several bell-shaped devices scattered around his fortress. Intelligence: Exists on a level beyond human comprehension, with his actions and motives being described as too abstract and unfathomable for lower beings to grasp, and can perceive different points in time through his movie screen in which all of existence is projected. Seemingly formulated an extremely complex and intricate plan spanning across all of space and time, and multiple layers of existence, in order to stymie Mother and her influence in the world, with the Fireman himself being apparently able to manipulate and predict her course of actions to an extent. Weaknesses: None Notable. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Genderless Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Neutral Characters Category:Live-Action Characters Category:Transcendent Beings Category:Gods Category:Supreme Beings Category:Beyond-Dimensional Beings Category:Reality Warpers Category:Soul Users Category:Space Users Category:Avatar Creation Users Category:Concept Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Time Users Category:Clairvoyance Users Category:Technology Users Category:Creation Users Category:Possession Users Category:Spirits Category:Immersion Users Category:Immortals Category:Flight Users Category:Subjective Reality Users Category:Smoke Users Category:Causality Users Category:Acausal Characters Category:Morality Users Category:Portal Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Telepaths Category:Cosmic Awareness Users Category:Nonexistent Characters Category:Matter Users Category:Light Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Plot Manipulation Users Category:Abstract Entities Category:Eldritch Horrors Category:Twin Peaks Category:Tier 1